The Honorary Marauder
by Amber Rose Black
Summary: Follow Amber Potter through her seventh year and onwards as she and her friends go on many adventures, fall in love and have a blast... Until disaster hits and everything falls apart. Sirius/OC
1. The Hogwarts Express

**And here is the new and improved Amber Potter! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

"Remus! Peter!" I called to my friends and ran towards them, dragging my luggage behind me, my snowy owl Avery in my arms. I put her down and gave each of them a big hug, exchanging greetings. It was great to see them again, I hadn't seen them all summer which had sucked because my twin brother: James Potter and his best friend/my friend Sirius Black had gotten bored and the only thing that seemed to amuse them was pranking me 24/7. I was about ready to rip their heads off. Though don't get me wrong, I love them both but sometimes they can get on my nerves.

"Where'd James and Sirius go?" Remus asked. I shrugged.

"Probably trying to get Lily to go on a date with James or something." I said.

"When are they going to learn that pestering her is not going to make her like him at all." Remus stated. I snorted.

"Probably never." I answered.

We all boarded the train and found an empty compartment, I sat across from Peter and Remus. A couple minutes later, my female friends walked into the compartment. Lily Evans and Alice Cooper had been my friends ever since our first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was almost seven years since then and we had only grown closer with time.

The three of us were all witches even though we had not come from the same background. Lily was what we call a muggle born, which means that her parents are not of magical decent. Whereas Alice and I are purebloods because both of our parents come from a long line of other pureblood wizards and witches.

This year we were the only girls in the seventh year girls dormitory and I was so excited. We were quite the strange trio of friends; I was outgoing, mischievous and loud, Alice was shy, quite and caring and Lily was very smart, a goody toe shoes (Not that that is bad or anything) and loyal.

Lily sat beside me and Alice sat across from her just as the compartment door opened and in walked James, his lips were swollen, his hair a little more messy than usual (If that was even possible.) and his clothes were crinkled. I had a pretty good idea where he had been. Along with Sirius though he didn't look like he had been snogging anyone. That was a first. He hadn't gained the title Hogwarts Playboy for nothing! For the past couple of years he has almost had a new girlfriend every week.

"Lily-Flower!" James exclaimed and sat down beside Lily. He tried to give her a hug but she pushed him away, glared at him and scooted as close to me as she could. Sirius snickered and took a seat beside me. He put his arm around my shoulder, which was perfectly normal so no one gave it a second glance, though it made my stomach flop.

"Don't call me that." Lily growled. Ever since first year James had been madly in love with Lily while she despised him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Sirius said and laughed, but immediately stopped when Lily glared at him. Lily had a very scary glare.

"We'd better bet going to the prefect meeting." Lily said. James groaned.

"You can't neglect your duties, Potter. Your Head Boy now, as much as I wish you weren't. You have a job to do now get off your lazy arse and follow me." With that Lily strode out of the compartment. Like that was going to happen!

"What's got her panties in a knot." I asked.

"Probably the fact that James is Head Boy and they will have to spend a lot of 'quality' time together on rounds." Remus said making quotation marks with his fingers when he said quality. "Speaking of which we had better get going too."

The seventh year prefects this year were Alice and Remus, who dragged James with them to the meeting. That left me alone with Sirius and Peter. A slightly awkward silence fell.

"So, you guys excited for the welcoming prank this year?" I asked to which The two boys nodded enthusiastically.

"This one is going to be the best yet. " Sirius said proudly. Every year the Marauders (as the four boys liked to call themselves) would prank everyone in the school, including the professors. You see, they all love pranking, even sophisticated-quiet-book-loving-responsible Remus., who is the brains behind all the pranks. It started out just the four of them pulling lame first year pranks, then when second year came around they realized I too could pull a good prank. And so I became an honorary Marauder. We all gave each other nicknames in third year.

James is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail and I am Softpaw,

The story to how we got these names is a little long, but I have time so I'm going to tell it. It all start with Remus being a Werewolf. Now before anyone goes and judges him I am going to clear a few things up. Remy is one of the most sweetest, smartest, kindest and insert-other-nice-things-you-can-thing-of-here-est guy I know. Him and his werewolf side are completely different. His werewolf side is viscous, violent and if it can't get anything to hurt or kill it will hurt itself which hurts Remy. Every night on the full moon he would be locked up inside an abandoned house outside of Hogsmead. The locals had taken to calling it the shrieking shack because every full moon they would hear Remus as a werewolf howl and cry as he hurt himself. It was terrible too say the least, so we came up with a plan to help. Our plan had been in affect for three years now and the professors who knew about Remy's furry little problem, as James had taken to calling it, were happy that he was coming back with less cuts than normal, but slightly confused as to why. I'll tell you why. In third year I had the brilliant idea to become animagus.

An animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn into a particular animal or magical creature at will. It is also illegal to be an animagus and not register with the Ministry of Magic. Oops, we may have forgotten to do that...Shhhhhhhhh!

Anyways, when we are in animagus Werewolf Remus thinks we are just animals and since he too is sort of an animal he doesn't hurt us and we can stop him from hurting himself. We all serve a purpose in keeping the werewolf at bay, Peter turns into a rat and helps us get into the Whomping Willow by touching a root at the base of the tree so the tree will not hit us with it's branches. James is a stag, Sirius is a large shaggy brown dog both of which are large enough animals to make sure Moony does not run away when we take him out. And last but not least comes me. I am a black cat. I normally distract werewolf Remus when he tries to chase after something, or I scout ahead to make sure no one is there, I come and go as quiet as a cat.

Basically we are named after our animagus form or for Remy, the fact that he is a werewolf. James is Prongs because of the prongs on his antlers, Remus is Moony because of the werewolf only comes out on the full moon, Sirius is Padfoot because the pads on the bottom of his paws, Peter is Wormtail because of his worm like tail and I am Softpaw because I was as quiet as a mouse. Pun intended. Now that that's cleared up, let's go back to present time.

"I need to go to the washroom, be right back." I got up from my seat and left the compartment in search of the washroom. I rounded a corner to run straight into someone's chest. I fell backwards onto my butt. I was about to apologize when I looked up and saw who it was.

"Carrow." I greeted coldly, getting off the floor. Alecto Carrow smirked.

"Well, look who it is. The potty girl!"She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Too say I hated her was an understatement. Ever since first year me and James had formed a twin-to-twin rivalry between us and Alecto

"You're still as uncreative as ever. Potty? Really? You couldn't think of anything else? That's like me calling you smart, it just doesn't work." I retorted. She scowled.

"Watch it Potter, this year is going to be a dangerous one."

I scoffed, "And you would know that because your a Voldemort supporter, right?" Her face turned red with anger.

"How dare you say the Dark Lord's name! You blood traitor!"

"I'd rather be considered a blood traitor than be one of Voldemort followers."

"Stop saying his name! You have no right."

"What afraid he might hear me? You know now that I think about it I'm not even sure he is a guy. I bet He is just a woman in disguise, I mean have you seen the robes he wears? They look down right feminine too me." I couldn't help but say that, but as soon as I finished speaking Alecto's wand was aimed between my eyes. I laughed.

"Hey look, I'm going cross eyed." I crossed my eyes trying to see the wand. It seemed to only enrage her. Alecto growled and lowered her wand, she wasn't going to hex me, I had called her bluff.

"Later loser." I said while smirking, I turned around and started walking away from Alecto when there was a loud BANG! I turned around to see Sirius standing behind Alecto, his wand pointing to where she had fallen to the ground. She seemed to be slowly growing feathers.

"Don't you ever let me see you about to curse someone when their back is turned, you cowardly chicken!" Sirius yelled. And a cowardly chicken she was. Along with the feathers Alecto was growing a beak. She squawked once before running away. I laughed.

"Thanks for saving me, I guess." I said To Sirius as he started walking towards me.

"No problem, it was fun." He gave me a lopsided grin, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You have to teach me that spell. I can see many uses, especially with Malfoy." I smiled wickedly.

"Will do, but first we have to get to go back to the compartment." Sirius stood there for a few seconds starring into my blue and green eyes as the smile slowly slide of his face. I blushed when he didn't look away, I hated my eyes. That was the major thing I didn't like about myself, one was a really light blue, almost white and the other a deep green. I had gotten lots of people (mainly Slytherins) calling me a freak because of them. My friends claimed that they liked them but I had no idea why, they weren't magical or cool in any way.

The way he was looking into my eyes was new to me, it was a sort of blissful sort of (dare I say it) loving look. It made me blush a bit more. I suddenly realized how c;lose we were, just a couple inches away from each other. I kind of just wanted to lean in a kiss-_ No, _I scolded myself. _You can't just go thinking those things about you're brothers best friend. Besides I didn't like him that way, did I? _I decided against kissing him; for the time being.

"Earth to Siri." I said using his nickname I had given to him and waving my hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I zoned out there for a couple of seconds."

"I can see that." I laughed and we set off for the compartment.

**I really hoped you liked it! Please R and R and tell me what you think! :) Sorry if it was a bit cheezy, but Oh well.**


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Chapter 2**

The train stopped and we got off. We had all changed into our Gryffindor robes a while back so we were ready to go to Hogwarts on one of the horseless carriages.

"I'm so excited for this year!" I said and took a seat.

"Yah, I can't wait for all the amazing pranks we're going to do!" Sirius agreed and took the seat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder again.

"You'd better not, Potter could get expelled." Lily said.

"Awwww! She actually does care about James! I knew it!" I exclaimed, making her go red in the face with embarrassment. She mumbled something unintelligible.

A few minutes later I got bored of the conversation about school and started tugging on Sirius's dark brown curly hair.

"Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing." I whispered to myself. Sirius looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I smiled innocently and continued playing with his curls.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"What does it look like I am doing?" I asked.

"It looks like you are playing with my hair."

"Ten points to Sirius!"

"Why are you playing with my hair?" He asked.

"Because I like your hair and I'm bored. Any more questions?" I stopped playing with his hair. Sirius smirked and asked,

"What would you do if I tickled you?" I gasped mockingly and stopped playing with his hair. For those who don't know I am the most ticklish person ever and James and Sirius think it is hilarious watching me squirm around and laugh my face off. I don't find it funny.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"I would." Sirius gave me a devilish grin and started tickling me. I laughed very loudly and soon I was rolling around on the ground, Sirius pinning me down, trying to keep me still.

"I win." He said smiling victoriously.

"Not fair! You tickled me." I wheezed as soon as he stopped tickling me. I tried to sit up but he had my arms pinned to my side and was sitting on my thighs.

"All is fair in love and war, Softy." He replied. The only down side to having my nickname as Softpaw was that the boys had taken to calling me Softy.

Everyone was laughing now at the two of us on the floor of the carriage. Just then the carriage stop and Sirius got pf off me me. I wheezed trying to catch my breath. He chuckled and helped me up. We all walked up to the castle with the other students, into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. We watched as the first years were sorted into the four different houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor had gained five new students this year, I clapped for all five of them but I really wasn't into it, I wanted the feast to start. I was starving!

Dumbledore (The Headmaster of Hogwarts) stood up and hit his glass with his fork to get everyone to shut up and pay attention.

"Welcome and welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our caretaker Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you that there are no Zonko's products allowed in the school boundaries." Sirius and James scowled.

"It's not like that ever stopped you guys before." I pointed out, to which they grinned at each other.

"I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Blake."

Professor was a woman who looked to be somewhere around her late thirties. She had short orange hair and silver eyes. She was wearing a strange black shirt that buttoned up all the way up to the top of her neck. She smiled slightly at all of us students.

I will no longer keep you from the feast, but before I let you eat, I have three words to say to you: Quill, paw, blink!" Suddenly a gigantic amount of food appeared on the table. All the first years gasped while I started pilling food onto my plate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we ate we all went up to the Gryffindor tower and to our separate dorms after saying goodnight. James had asked Lily for a kiss goodnight but instead got a slap to the face.

When we were in our room Lily rounded on me.

"Are you going to tell Black you like him or not? He was totally flirting with you in the carriage. And it is obvious you like him by the way, anyone could tell." I stared at her in shock, she normally didn't have any random outbursts.

I laughed, "Yah sure. Whatever you say Lily. I don't like Sirius that was, he's my friend. Nothing else."

"Lily's right you know he definitely was flirting." Alice said.

"No, he was not. Besides even if I did like him we could never have a relationship. He's Jamesy's best friend I wouldn't destroy their friendship;you know how over-protective James is." I sighed dramatically.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you two would be such a cute couple. You should just snog him already and get it over with. Even if I don't particularly like Black." Lily stated.

"No, nothing will happen between us, after all he is the Hogwarts Playboy." Sirius had 'dated' most of the girls in the school. All for about a week, each one think they could 'tame' him but turning out just as unsuccessful as the last.

Lily and Alice looked at each other and shook their heads.

"What? You know I'm right! Even if I tried he would probably just ditch me at the end of the week!" I argued.

"I think he likes you. You obviously haven't seen the way he looks at you." Alice said. I scoffed.

"And which way is that?"

"Sirius likes you more than a friend, so just stop pushing him away! He is probably just trying to make you jealous by snogging all those other girls."

"Me? Make me jealous? No I don't think so. Just drop it, please. I don't like him and I never will." Though somewhere in the pit of my stoomach I knew I was wrong. I knew that somewhere deep down I did like him. I just wasn't willing to admit it.

"Fine, be in denial." Lily sniffed and went to bed. I rolled my eyes, that girl could be so temperamental sometimes. Alice shrugged and that night I fell asleep thinking of a pair of stormy gray eyes looking into mine.

**Sorry it is kind of short but it is all I could come up with. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Professor Blake

**Disclaimer: I own only Amber.**

**Big thanks to Lady Elizabeth of New York and ptl4ever419, I'm glad you like it!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!**

**If you have any comments/suggestions please let me know!**

**Chapter 3**

"We have Defense with the Slytherins first then double potions with the Ravenclaws." Lily remarked at breakfast.

"I wonder if this years professor is going to be any good, especially since last years was horrible." I said and rubbed my hand remembering the detentions Professor Gregotski had given me. He had made me write lines with a quill that used my blood for ink. Now the words_ I will not be rude_ are in the form of scars on the back of my right hand. I shuddered remembering how he had used the cruciatus curse on me and had almost killed me. But that was all done now and he was locked away in Azkaban.

"Let's not talk about him, your brother is coming and we don't want him to go on another rampage." Alice said and we quickly changed the subject. I turned to Lily,

"So, how's the weather?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all sat at the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and waited. It was five minutes past when we were supposed to get started that Professor Blake showed up. She panted as she walked or rather limped into the room... on crutches. Our professor was missing a leg.

"Sorry I'm late." She said walking up to the front of the class. "I forgot how annoying those stairs were to climb."

Blake smiled at us. Today she was wearing a dark blue turtle neck, but this time since I was much closer to her I could see that she was trying to hide little black lines that were running up from her chest to her chin. It was strange, I'd have to ask Remy about it later.

She sat down on top of the professors desk at the front and said,

"Open your books everyone, and turn to page 104 please."

We started the lesson on none verbal spells, Professor Blake promised we would practice them next class which I was looking forward to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night in the common room when the subject of Professor Blake came up.

"Did anyone else notice the fact that the new professor has an incurable disease?" Remus asked suddenly, interrupting Sirius and James talking about a rather embarrassing prank they pulled on me over the summer. Sirius had too hold me down from attacking both of them. I had eventually given up but he had refused to let go of me.

"I did." Lily said coming towards us from where she had been studying at a near by table. She sat beside Remy. James looked a little put out that she didn't sit beside him, but then there wasn't much space there. Peter was taking up most of the space beside James.

"What is an incurable disease?" James asked.

"Well, there are three types of incurable diseases. Two of them take about a month at the most to kill you. The process is rather painful, one burns you from the inside out and the other fills your lungs with fluid, there is no way to stop them. You can't even numb the pain! The one that Professor Blake has takes years to kill. You get that disease from Dementors. You catch it by being around them for to long, though most people don't ever get it, some people are just really unlucky. A type of acid starts coursing through your veins, killing you slowly. Near the end of the disease the person suffers from memory loss. From what I read it is extremely painful." Remus said. WE all took sometime to digest what he had just said.

"Well, if she has limited time alive, then why is she a professor? Why not do something fun?" Sirius said.

"I dunno. Though the more concerning question is why was she around Dementors for so long?" I said. Nobody said anything.

"Well, I'm going to find out." James stated.

"Oh no, you're not. That is her personal life. You have no right to go snooping around!" Lily said angrily. James ignored her.

"Who wants to help me?" James asked. I smiled apologetically at Lily, who huffed and stormed of towards the girls dormitory. All of us Marauders could not keep our curiosity at bay, even Remy. We quickly agreed. I had a feeling that that was going to b e one heck of a year.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I just really wanted to post it. I'm experiencing a writers block. Updates will be slow.**

**Please take my poll!**


End file.
